DBZ- New Saiyan Age Saga
The New Age Saga is the 6th Saga of Dragon Ball Z and is BurningCow`s official fan fiction. From every story or saga I wrote where Non canon and were just concepts. This is my official saga. To User:KidVegeta and every other users, I note this is my official saga. This also makes the crappy GT Non Canon! Inspired by User:Malik666 and Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return! This is the saga after Super Android Army Saga and before Demon Tournament Saga. Characters Heroes *Son Goku *Prince Vegeta *Broly *Gohan *Bardock *Monkey D. Luffy Villains *Kyuri *Selari *Xicor *Inakomono Others *Tarble *Son Goten *Trunks *King Kai *Krillin *Piccolo *Uub *Z *Z Fighters *Mr. Satan *Korin Tower Residents *Dende *Shenron *Ipp *Kai *Paru *100 *Pan *Majin Buu *Videl *Chi Chi *Other World Residents *King Vegeta (flashback) *Cell (flashback) *Buu (flashback) *Planet Bebit Civilians *Planet Bebit Doctors *Paragus (flashback) *Porunga (flashback) *Bulla *Mukudori (flashback) *Fasha and Bardock`s team (flashback) *Zarbon (flashback) *Dodoria (flashback) *King Cold (flashback) *Cooler (flashback) *Lila (flashback) Cameo Appearances *Teen Arale *Naruto Uzumaki *Toriko *Roronoa Zoro *Rock Lee *Bruce Lee *Bruce Lee`s Son *Akira Toriyama Kyuri Transformations images (11).jpg|Kyuri Base Form SSJ form.jpg|Super Saiyan Kyuri vegetassjpoweringup3.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Kyuri Golden Great Ape Kyuri.jpg|Golden Great Ape Kyuri Vegeta_SSJ4_Trans.png|Super Saiyan 4 Kyuri The Most Important Issues Days of Future Past #Issue 15.jpg|Days Of Future Past Issue where Broly is summoned and he charges up to Super Saiyan 2 to kill Goku, but then after he meets Kyuri, the real battle begins. Kami vs Kami! Issue #45 of Kyuri SAGA.jpg|Issue #45 of New Saiyan Age SAGA, Kami vs Kami! Issue where with the help of 6 Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta become Super Saiyan Gods and finally defeat Kyuri with a Kamehameha x100 and Super Big Bang Attack. Setting After the defeat of Kid Buu after 10 years when Bulma and Goku's reunion is taken, set 5 years later after Goku takes Uub for training. The opening is before Goku and Uub met and takes 5 years before the tournament. Storyline ' The storyline takes few parts filler episodes as it will make the roleplay better' Revenge of Kyuri Opening 10 Years Ago Narrator: Long ago there was a planet known as Planet Vegeta, a big resourceful planet that was conquered by the Sapient Saiyans from the Tuffles. With great technology, the Saiyans could conquer planets but not only with that especially with their powers. They had tails, if they saw the full moon they`d become giant apes! The ruler of that planet was King Vegeta and his son Prince Vegeta. King Vegeta was ruthless and naive. With giving birth to Vegeta and Tarble by Etabe, Saiyan woman who herself was killed by King Vegeta for fun. Then he gave birth to a mysterious and a powerful saiyan, more stronger than Vegeta.. Kyuri named by his mother Mukudori. But seeing Kyuri a threat for his incredibly power strength kills Karot and blasts off Kyuri to another planet, showing that Kyuri one day can come to him and repay him back with doing their job,, destroy other planets. But this boy was more different. He vowed to destroy the Saiyans upon seeing the death of his mother and upon being blasted off to Universe 15,4 branches right to Universe 11, Tarble's homeplace and 6 branches right to Universe 9, the homeplanet of the Z Fighters! Now a new era has begun! The Z Fighters have faced countless villains! From his childhood to now, Son Goku, the defender of mankind is yet to face his strongest villians starting from the prosecution of the evil Buu! Shifts story to Universe 11 at Planet Mechaverse, the homeplanet of Tarble before Goku meets Uub and reunites with Vegeta and after Tarble goes away with Gure on Universe 11 after the defeat of the Abo Cado brothers. 5 years before the Uub Goku tournament meeting. Civilian: Noo! Please.. Please spare me, young woman.. I don`t know what is a Saiyan! Please spare me! Woman: Hmm.. I kill everyone who is a Saiyan and everyone in his or hers planet! Civilian: But there are no Saiyans so from what you call here! Woman: Oh really? You think that the Mighty Kyuri`s wife Selari will be fooled by such a mere positioned fool like you! Oh for Kyura`s sake.. We are super beings! Hahaha! I guess I should tell you that your ruler, the dirty weakling Tarble is a Saiyan! After finishing that weakling off, we will be the new rulers of the world! Bwahahaha! Civilian: Uh.. God make you rot in Hell! Selari: Oh you talking about Lord Bills.. Lord Whis?? How pathetic! Solar Beam!!! Finishes off Civilian with her attack Solar Beam Selari: Hmm.. Inakamono? Is the other half destroyed? Inakamono: Sire. Your royal warrior servant Inakamono speaking.. Yes. It is now finished. Selari: Good Job. But did anybody get away? Inakamono: Umm.. No except one. Selari: One left?? And who might that be? Inakamono: According to my scouter. It was reported that she is a Metamorian of the sapient type. She- She is Tarble's wife! Selari: Tarble--s`? You couldn't catch her?? Inakamono: No`No sire... Unfortunately Tarble could let her escape! But our main target Tarble himself is finished! And by the mighty Lord Kyuri himself, Sire! Selari: Tar-Tarble.. Good Job. But we have to capture that Metamorian in any way! Inakamono: Ye-Yes Sire. But unfortunately I see from my calculations that the place we will go to capture that Metamorian is 5 years. Selari: 5 years?? But how? Where did she go and how so fast and why? Inakamono: Umm.. I`m sorry to say this but Tarble sacrificed himself from Kyuri to save that Metamorian from the Mighty Lord Kyuri! So that crying Metamorian went away hurrying to the giant space pod which I think is low graded technology but strongly designed and- and also took people from the Northwest region and surprisingly Lord Kyuri said not to kill her because he was sure that she was going to the destination where His Majesty Kyuri was heading to go.. Planet Earth.. And why 5 years? The giant spaceship is a low graded tech so it will go slow and- and Majesty said that he can`t kill those Metamorians now. Once reached to the planet they`re heading, he`ll find his targets and thus destroy everyone in it and the planet itself. Uh.. Any questions, Sire? Selari: Umm.. I`m coming to Kyuri so yes. No need for more information. Oh that Kyuri! Our childhood together such an amazing experience. If he ends up at dumps, I shall kill myself, after all I`m his wife! Turns to flashback to the past of Kyuri and Selari in their childhood: Space pod crashing over Universe 15 in an unfertile and nearly deserted planet. Space pod opens.. THUSS!! Kyuri: Oh.. finally. I`ve landed in a planet.. Looks fine to me. Hmphh.. It`s gonna be easy for a twelve year old child finding food and shelter and training is going to be easier! Mark my words, brain! I`m going to destroy all those puny and damn spoiled Saiyan bastards, oh will I! Huh?? I sense the energy of a Saiyan? Kyuri looks back and gets a punch from the face. Gets thrown in the air and is then knocked into the ground and then stomped by a female young Saiyan kid warrior Selari. Selari: Why have you come here, derp? Kyuri: Impressive... Not bad for an average and a puny warrior! HAA! Kyuri then kicks Selari`s face and then catches her neck then creates an energy ball and blows it at her. She comes completely defeated and can be seen totally weak and totally damaged and wounded. Selari: A power that exceeds me? How?!! Kyuri: Hmphh.. Pity.. Why are you here, Saiyan? I shall kill you because you are one of them! Selari: I hate the Saiyans! I`m not one of them! Seeing your own parents getting destroyed by the King.. Such.. I hate them! Kyuri: Shocked... ''You.. Will you be my partner??! Together we will destroy the Saiyan Race and nobody can stop us! Even being one of the Royals, I`ll never forgive their devastating tasks! True Justice is not exhile, it means creating true mankind! Selari: ''Confused.. Starts to like Kyuri... ''What`s your name? Mine is Selari named by my father! Kyuri: Hehehe... Kyuri named by my mother.. Sorry about hurting you and Umm.. Well.. Selari.. Selari: Yes? ''coughs and cleans the dirt Kyuri: We can rule the universes together! When we gather a large army.. Everybody will try to take my throne and so in that case.. BECOME MY WIFE!!! There is silence.. Selari is totally raged and embarrassed and also shy.. Selari then smiles and laughs while crying... Selari: YES!!! Flashback finishes... Selari wakes up.. Selari: 5 years.. Huh? Hmm.. Worth the wait.. Scene changes to Kyuri sitting on his grand spaceship Kyuri: Inakamono.. Inakamono: Yessir! Kyuri: Set sail for Universe 9.. Dash and follow those Metamorian Spaceship as fast as possible. I have the greatest target so far! Hehe! Inakamono: Yessir! Kyuri: Inakamono.. I`m glad I could have such a man like you. A strong and faithful man of honor. Inakamono: Sire, thank you for your excellent compliment. My life is dedicated to you,Sire. Kyuri: Glad `bout that. Go now, hurry up! Inakamono: As your wish, Sire! Inakamono dashes to the navigators and tells their course. Selari teleports to the spaceship then sits on her royal throne chair. Selari: So, your plan? Is to destroy all the Saiyans together. Huh? Kyuri: Indeed.. Indeed.. Selari: Well then.. What if I told you that it will take 5 years to- Kyuri: Coughs and laughs and stops Kyuri`s statements ''I know.. Worth the Wait.. Worth the wait.. Selari: These are exactly what I said. Well then.. Aren`t you going to train? Kyuri: Yes. Everyday 23 hours. I`ll train 15 weeks on my combo punch and kick. It`s too slow. Seriously though. I have to also work on my excellent energy draining power 'Black hole. Selari: Very well I shall too. Kyuri: You need not need to do. Your base powers is only 10,000 or perhaps even lowered..9000. Your duty is only to make plans and course of sail and yes.. You have the right to cancel my current course. Selari: That was quickly estimated and yet quickly humiliating... I have no regrettions. 5 Years is only the time! Not more! Kyuri: That`s the confidence, darling! Inakamono: Sire. We located the spaceship via our radar. But we can`t get closer to the spaceship but we can still download their sail and information by hacking into their programmings because those fools have set up a satellite on their spaceship. Kyuri: Good. That`s good. It`s worth the wait and now if you don`t mind I have some prisoners from another planet to squash to! Kyuri and Selari laugh sarcastically... The Warning Scene shifts to Planet Earth.. Goku and his students Uub, Neko Majin Z, Ipp, Kai, Paru and 110 is having a tea party with some other warriors... Goku: Hey, Luffy! Pass me the meat will ya! Luffy: Eh..? This meat? This is a tea party! No meats! Goku: If it`s a tea party then why the hell are you sitting on the blossom tree and eating meat by yourself! Zoro: Hehehe... That`s how our captain Luffy is always like! Naruto: Hahaha! Luffy-San! He`s mad alright yet strong! Luffy: Strong enough to defeat you! Naruto: Oh yeah?! Luffy: Yes! Argh! Toriko: Stop! Stop! Rock Lee: Toriko-Kun is right. Let`s not make a fuss out of this conversation. So whatever keep continuing on your work and.... Arale-Sama! Wanna go outside sometimes?! Teen Arale: Oh... Me? Hahaha! Sorry but I have a lot of work with the professor alright! Rock Lee: Oh... Arale: Hahaha! I'm an Android! Rock Lee: What?! falls down unconsciously... Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Toriko, Z Students, Zoro: HAHAHAHA! Goku: Huh?! What`s What`s that weird and extremely strong energy level up there in King Kai`s World!? I gotta check it out! King Kai: Huh? Hello, Goku it`s me King Kai! Goku: Oh hello, King Kai! Is there a strong energy level in your planet? King Kai: sweat and gulps ''Goku.. Why?! No energy level here! Goku: Hmmm... Let me guess.. I can`t feel any energy in your world.. Well.. Okay! I believe you! King Kai: Phew.. If he knew someone special.. Someone perfectly connected to him was here then paradox would have been created! ''Scene changes to Capsule Corp. Vegeta is training. Bulma outside is trying hard to make him take a break. Bulma: Vegeta! Vegeta! You listening? Vegeta: Big Bang.. Attack! Bulma: Wow! Is there another fireworks in the North City! Vegeta: You stupid woman, call Trunks right here! Bulma: Stupid!!? I am your wife! Vegeta: Whatever... Where`s Trunks?! I said to call him! Bulma: Not unless you apologize! Vegeta: Argh! Okay! Woman, I am sorry but not that much sorry that I slanged you again! Bwahaha! Bulma: I don`t see anything funny here! Vegeta: Me neither, now what`s the thing you said? Call Trunks here right now! Bulla: Hey, mom why don`t you go inside and say it to him?! Bulma: I just pretty much realized I would not handle 7000x Times Gravity?! Even Vegeta can`t handle the power! He just floats and throws those fireballs of his! Bulla: Oh.... I want to learn them too! Bulma: Huh? You.. Um.. You should stay with your studies! Bulla: Oh..Okay. Vegeta walks out. Vegeta: You`re pretty darn wicked than me, Lady Gaga. It`s Trunk`s turn for training. Bulma: Well.. Trunks is in the office! In the Capsule Corp Business Facility in South Cities! Vegeta: What?! Are you kidding me? In a time like this! What happens if a new threat arrives?! Bulma: Say these day when Trunks goes away then you always speak of a new threat and that might be why? Vegeta: Huh.. gasp... Because Tarble came! Bulma: What!? Vegeta: I have a big secret, Oh do I! Bulma: Mind Thoughts... ''He never spoke like this before! Vegeta: I've to go to Kakarot. Bulma: Huh?! You?!! Vegeta: Yes.. Bulma: A new threat`s coming?! No!! And that serious? Oh no... Vegeta: Then... Later, woman. Bulma: Huh? ''Vegeta flies off the ground and cleans his face with a towel and throws it back to Bulma's face, Bulma is amazingly shocked and shy too that he at least said something to say her goodbye... Vegeta: searching for Goku's power level Where the heck did Kakarot and his puny friends go!? They did not even let me a chance to speak about a new threat! In fact I myself didn't speak of it because I wanted to fight the big threat myself but .. I know that strange sensation... The threat is too much powerful.. But more than Buu?? Impossible, no can`t! Huh! There`s Kakarot! Hey, Kakarot! Goku: Vegeta! Hey, long time no see! Uub: Didn`t I meet you once? Hmm... I can`t remember anything.. Hey you were in the- Vegeta: I am not here to do petty children talk. We need to talk, Kakarot. Something mind-twisting is going to happen. Goku: Huh? Something more serious. Okay, then what`s the matter? Vegeta: After Tarble, my brother appeared on Earth.. Umm... My another brother may have located Tarble and my location so he will be on our way to annihilate us! Goku: ANOTHER BROTHER???!! WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?! Vegeta: ....?! Are you even listening properly Kakarot?! Goku: Oops.. Sorry I got too excited but it`s totally impossible that you have another brother.... Because you said that we and Nappa and few others were the sole survivors of the genocide of the Saiyans and- Vegeta: I did that to piss you and your friends off. Nappa and Raditz was stupid enough not to realize there were many other people too they saw by themselves.. Well whatever.. We have to train at our fullest! Goku: Well.. Is the "new threat" you say have a power level coz I can`t feel it! Vegeta: Argh... We can`t sense it because he hasn`t even come closer yet and I know he`s going to, mad man! Goku: Well.. I don`t need any information further because if you said there is going to be a new threat then let it be, why fuss?! We will defeat it! Vegeta: You`re as lively as ever but that won`t work in this battle! Strength and Determination is the only thing that can save you and this blasted planet! Goku: Well...... All I can say is..... HOW THE HECK DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER BROTHER!!? Vegeta: You`re fooling around.... It`s not simple..... Goku: All right! All right! No fooling around! Uub and the others... Go to work, now! Train! Go for a handicap match! Besides, Vegeta I worked on my Super Saiyan 3 form.. I had suddenly lost the power to control it but now I did and also I can now go full power! Super Saiyan 3 drains your lifespan if you don`t control it properly! But now I can go full power! Vegeta: That`s your progress so far!? What? My power level easily crossed a wimpy Super Saiyan 3s! Goku: Wimpy?! Woah! But as far as I can tell is that if that new threat you`re talking about then all of our strength combined can`t defeat the threat... Vegeta: Kyuri.... Goku: I always wondered that why all of our names are vegetables.. But no prob.... I`ll alert the Z Fighters and the Earthlings about the new threat you know is coming... Vegeta: Think is coming... Goku: Hmph... You quiet changed your mind... But still I`ll alert the people... Goku closes his eyes, takes a big breathe and then opens his eyes, gasps and says loudly now again closing his eyes... Goku: People of Earth, Z Fighters, everybody, everyone! From far.. Chi Chi: Huh? Is it Goku? Is Goku- calling us? Pan: Grandpa?! Gohan: Huh? Father?! But...but.... Goku: People of Earth, my friends, Z Fighters! Get ready because a new threat is coming! A threat far more devastating than Buu! Bye Bye! All the Z Fighters: HUH?!!! AS SIMPLE AS THAT?! WHAT THE HECK! Arrival ''UNDER CONSTRUCTION...' Category:Sagas Category:Saga Category:BurningCow Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not cannon Category:Roleplays Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Fan Fiction Category:Fan-Made Series Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction Category:Dragon ball Z fan fiction Category:Fanon Category:Story Category:Fan fiction